A Part of Her
by Mitsu Rui
Summary: Hinata tidak pernah tahu kenapa, tapi ia bisa menjadi sangat sentimental hanya karena sebuah film /Drabble NaruHina's fict 670 words/for all NaruHina Lovers/RnR?/


_Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto_

_Drabble fict for all NaruHina Lovers_

…**XXX…..**

Hinata tidak mengetahui kenapa ia bisa sangat emosional dan sentimentil ketika melihat sebuah film.

Yang ia ketahui, itu selalu terjadi setiap saat ia melihat film-film itu.

Ketika ia menonton film horror untuk pertama kalinya ketika ia berumur sepuluh tahun bersama dengan Hanabi –adiknya-, ia sama sekali tidak menontonnya. Ia hanya menutup matanya dengan kedua tangan, berteriak, dan melarikan diri di kamarnya ketika Hanabi justru semakin menakutinya.

Hinata sangat menyukai film animasi, karena dapat membuatnya tersenyum dan tertawa melihat aksi konyol dan lucu dari karakter-karakter animasi itu.

Namun sayangnya, tidak semua film animasi ber_genre_ humor, bukan?

Dan ketika ia dengan ketidak beruntungan menonton animasi yang berakhir dengan _sad ending,_ ia akan menangis sepanjang malam. Sama halnya dengan drama-drama melankolis yang berakhir dengan menyedihkan, Hinata tidak akan pernah mampu menontonnya tanpa membuat air matanya serasa kering karena terlalu banyak dikeluarkan.

Ia tidak mampu melihat film _Titanic_. Ia mengetahui Jack akan mati pada akhirnya, dan itu membuatnya menangis bahkan sebelum film itu dimulai, hanya karena ia tahu akan ada pihak yang mati di sana dan Rose yang merasa kesepian seumur hidupnya.

Ia sama sekali tidak menyukai film pembunuhan, misteri, ataupun yang mengandung unsur kekerasan. Itu akan membuatnya tidak mampu tidur semalaman dan akan berakhir kantung mata di matanya, karena bisa dipastikan ia akan bermimpi buruk jika ia terlelap.

Inilah alasannya sekarang, ketika kencan pertamanya dengan Uzumaki Naruto-pemuda yang ia kagumi dan cintai sejak kecil itu-, menonton di bioskop menjadi hal yang tidak mudah.

Hinata tahu Naruto tidak menyukai animasi yang humoris, sehingga ia tidak mungkin memilihnya.

Sama halnya dengan Hinata, Naruto juga sangat memahami Hinata. Ia tidak ingin Hinata menangis hanya karena ia memilih drama yang _sad ending_. Ia juga tidak ingin Hinata berteriak ketakutan ketika ia memilih film horror ataupun _thriller_.

Setelah perundingan yang cukup memakan waktu, akhirnya mereka memilih untuk menonton _Shrek Forever After_. Tampaknya itu pilihan yang aman untuk mereka berdua.

Namun pada akhirnya, tetap saja film itu bukanlah pilihan yang aman. Saat film itu diputar, gadis Hyuuga itu mulai menangis. Membuat Naruto sedikit panik dan mengelus punggung Hinata pelan, berusaha untuk menenangkan sang kekasih.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau menangis?"

"Fi-Film ini terlalu me-menyedihkan Naruto-kun… Di-Dia selalu sendirian semasa hidupnya… Dia diacuhkan oleh semua orang… Tidak ada orang yang mempedulikannya… Tidak ada orang yang melindunginya saat ia harus hidup sendirian di dunia kejam itu… Tidak ada yang bisa menolongnya dari rasa kesepian itu… Hiks… Hiks…"

"Hei… Sudahlah… Ini kan hanya sebuah film. Kau tidak perlu menangis sampai seperti ini, kan?"

Hinata menggeleng pelan. "I-Iya aku tahu… Hiks… A-Aku hanya…"

Naruto mengerutkan dahi. "Hanya apa?"

"A-Aku hanya teringat Naruto-kun dulu… Yang kehilangan orang tua bahkan sejak kau masih bayi… Naruto-kun yang diacuhkan semua orang saat kita masih kecil dulu… Naruto-kun yang terlihat sangat kesepian dan duduk sendirian di bangku taman…"

Naruto tersentak. Getaran asing menjalar di seluruh tubunnya mendengar jawaban dari Hinata. Jadi… Bukan karena film itu ia menangis… Tapi karena… Dirinya?

Apa mungkin ini juga yang menjadi alasan Hinata bersedih setiap kali melihat film sedih, dan merasa ketakutan ketika melihat film pembunuhan dan horror? Apa ini alasan mengapa Hinata menjadi emosional ketika melihat film?

Karena itu mengingatkan Hinata pada hidupnya dulu. Yang sendirian tanpa orang tua… Tanpa ada seorang pun yang mau melihatnya… Tanpa ada seorang pun yang mau menganggap kehadirannya di dunia ini. Ia yang dulu selalu dihina, dipukuli, dan dijauhi oleh semua orang tanpa ia mengerti apa sebabnya.

Naruto tersenyum. Tanpa pikir panjang ia merengkuh gadis itu dalam pelukannya.

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu? Sekarang aku sudah tidak sendirian lagi… Aku mempunyai banyak teman dan orang-orang yang mencintaiku. Dan tentunya aku memiliki dirimu, yang akan selalu ada di sisiku kapanpun itu. Benar, kan Hinata?"

Hinata tersenyum dan mengangguk dalam pelukannya. Tentu saja. Kenapa ia bisa melupakan hal itu? Selama ia masih berada di dunia ini, Naruto tidak akan pernah sendirian lagi. Naruto tidak akan pernah merasa kesepian lagi.

Karena ia tidak lagi hanya mampu memandang punggung Naruto dari jauh, kini ia akan berjalan berdampingan dengan Naruto, bersama-sama di dunia ini. Iya, kan?

.

.

.

**FIN**

A/N: Fict iseng yang dibuat karena sedang bosan, hehehe. Mind to review? ^_^


End file.
